Sherlock vs Kid's Shows
by Truly Sherlockian
Summary: Sherlock finds kid's shows when he breaks the remote.
1. Chapter 1

John walked in the front door to 221B, he heard the television coming from the flat, then some music he recognized from his childhood. Trotting upstairs he saw Sherlock bundled up in a ball, sitting in his chair watching the television. He was still wearing his coat and scarf. Yet it was what he was _watching_.

"_Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination. And when he's tall, he's what we call, a dinosaur sensation."_

John heard from the television. "What are you _watching_?!" John asked, dropping the groceries from the store.

"A horror film." Sherlock replied. Looking like he was having the soul sucked out of him.

"Why don't you switch over?" John asked, glancing around for the remote.

"The remote's in the kitchen." Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

"And you'd rather watch this then be bothered to get up?" John said, going into the kitchen to try to find the remote. When he did find it it was buried in a pot... of blood. "So when you said 'in the kitchen.'" John said faintly.

"I meant in an experiment." Sherlock said. "Right." John nodded.

"Well, seeing as how you pried the buttons off the side of the set, I'm going back out to get another control." John was putting his jacket back on. "We can't even turn the bloody thing off." He looked at Sherlock. "You coming with?"

"Cold out, staying here." He squirmed deeper into his jacket.

"You're going to have to listen to this rubbish then." John nodded towards the television. "We can't switch it off." Sherlock merely hummed.

When John came back he heard another happy tune coming down the stairs. Eager to see what Sherlock was up to, he came into the flat to find Sherlock in the exact same spot, with his held tilted backwards over the back of the chair. "John, please. Pass me my revolver." Sherlock begged. John looked at the set to find Curious George on. The monkey was learning how to count!

"I told you that you should've come with." John said, bringing out a knife to pry open the box. When John finally got the remote out he was looking around for some batteries. "I can't find any. I'll go see if Mrs. Hudson's got some."

"Anything! Just kill it!" Sherlock said. John was halfway own the stairs when he heard silence come from upstairs. Sherlock had apparently pulled the cord from the television.

But that wasn't the end of the story.

The next day as John was getting ready for work, he heard a steady beat of thumps coming from the living room. When he went out to investigate, he found Sherlock in his blue robes thumping his head against the patterned wall. "What's going on?" John asked.

"I STILL HEAR IT JOHN! I HEAR IT!" Sherlock shouted.

He apparently had the themes stuck in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked into the flat a week later. Then, once again, heard familiar childhood tunes. Trotting quickly up to the flat he wondered what kind of condition he would find Sherlock in. He found him on the couch, almost in a stupor.

_"Over the hills, and far away, Teletubbies come to play!" _The narration said.

"Please... turn it off..." Sherlock said, almost in a whimper. John messed around with the new remote before finally switching it off. He looked to Sherlock. "Why was it on in the first place?"

"I've finally found out why the world is stupid, because they watch _that_." He pointed an accusatory finger at the set.

"But why was it on?!" John repeated himself.

"I was watching crap telly, then that... stuff, came on." Sherlock formed a steeple under his chin.

"And you couldn't be bothered to move?" John checked his watch. "What else did you watch? I've been out for 5 hours."

"A show about some talking puppets with ADHD, a program about a young boy that shrank to 4 inches, a moronic monkey, then an oversized dog with a prepubescent girl that cared for him, then a show with a talking lemur." Sherlock flicked down the list.

"And did you learn anything?" John asked in a voice talking down to Sherlock. "Maybe something about compassion, or social skills?" John turned into the kitchen, but then tripped from a slipper to the back of the head.

**For those curious, Sesame Street, George Shrinks, Curious George, Clifford, and Zaboomafoo. Just going through flashbacks of old shows. I wanted to add Reading Rainbow or Zoom! as well, but couldn't decide how. **


End file.
